Beloved
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot. At a peace meeting, almost three years after the end of the war, an egotistical general finally finds Aangs weak spot.


**A/N: Okay! I lied. Here's another oneshot. Heh...heh...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it. **

--

Beloved

Avatar Aang glanced down at the board before him with a grim expression. The man straight across from where he was seated was drabbling on about spirits-know-what, using his hands to express his concern for whatever tragic mess was upsetting the elders of the county. The last airbender picked up on a few words in between casual daydreams, and eventually alarm bells went off in his head.

"No," he stated firmly, making his presence the authority. The council turned their heads to face him instead of the leading General Faar, who seemed extremely agitated Aang cut him off mid-sentence.

The general dropped his hand, which was gesturing to a remote Earth Kingdom village on the map before them, and sighed. "Avatar?" he asked.

Aang dug his fingernails into his palm under the table to aid himself in remaining calm, despite the older man's snide voice.

"The Earth Kingdom army, though weakened by the various recent attacks, is the only cure for the rebellion in Won Tulm. The Fire Nation has many matters to attend to and cannot lend forces at this time," he responded plainly. "If we ask them to leave their borders in order to patch up things here, they will fall completely vulnerable."

Faar came as close to rolling his eyes as he could whilst still trying to act professional. "Well," he drawled, "what do you suggest, oh great Avatar?"

Shrugging, Aang replied, "It's simple, really. We detract some forces from Ba Sing Se and an equal quantity from Ginru. Send them out to Won Tulm and smash the rebellion. Seeing that Ginru is on the western coast anyway, it'll be much less complicated than imputing the Fire Nation."

General Faar glowered at the bald monk with a disturbed groan.

"I'm afraid that's impossible." He scoffed. "Ginru's forces are on standby at Won Tulm already. There's no other western enclosure accessible in the area that could be replaced on such short notice."

Aang parted his lips and hung his head.

"So, if you're done, we'll send out a hawk to—"

"I'll go."

The airbender looked off to the side, then dared to capture the general's gaze.

"Pardon?" he asked, taken aback by the Avatar's up front and valiant offer.

"I said, I'll go," Aang repeated firmly. "When we're through here, Katara and I will take our leave and support the occupation in Won Tulm." There was a pause. "We'll leave as soon as possible."

Faar nodded. "In that case, meeting adjourned." Aang bowed his head as well, standing. "But, Avatar—" he continued, "I don't think taking the woman is such a smart idea."

Aang released a spry chuckle. "Why not?"

"It's obvious you are very fond of her," Faar started, "But, I advise keeping your trophy wife out of matters such as these."

It took only a moment for Aang to disintegrate the sliver of positivity he had left. He threw his best evil eye at the bearded man.

"_What _did you just call Katara?" he spat angrily, fists clenched. General Faar gave him a smug look, and although the whole council was watching the battle between the two, neither man noticed or cared. Faar smirked just the tiniest bit, but that was enough for Aang to catch on. He knew the general had been provoking him for weeks, and it wasn't until he showed his happiness at an angered Aang did the airbender figure out why.

General Faar was trying to prove he wasn't fit to lead the council or the Nation Ministry, which Aang and Fire Lord Zuko had started in the first place.

"Not meant to offend, rest assured. Though, I am aware you've married the girl for political reasons..."

"You might want to stop before you venture ahead of yourself," Aang said through his teeth. His eyes glimmered grey, and for merely a second, the white shone through, a strange habit occuring only when he became enraged enough to think badly about a person or group of people.

Faar tapped his chin. "I'm just trying to understand why you wish to have her tag along. She'd only get in the way, or attract unwanted company with her inviting looks."

"Katara," Aang hissed her name, "is the most capable waterbender I have _ever_ met. She is ten times the person you are, ever have been, and ever will be. With the flick of her wrist, you'd be on the ground, _begging_ for her forgiveness and undying gratitude."

By the end of his run, the young airbender was breathing in and out deeply, constricted hands slamming down on the map table before him and staring daggers at the general.

Faar only sat in his seat, clapping slowly and nodding his head.

"Bravo, Avatar. Bravo. I'd like to see you're wife pin me to the floor, though. I'm sure that'd be an entertaining scene. Would she come down and join me, I wonder?"

In an instant, Aang bellowed out a thundering cry and turned, pushing the chair he was previously sitting in to the ground. "You," Aang jeered, pointing a finger at the general, "You are _off_ this council." He flung his arm out in a gesture to proclaim the finality.

General Faar laughed. "Who are you to remove me? You're just a fifteen-year-old boy."

"Yes," he agreed, "A fifteen-year-old boy who's about to send you screaming and wailing into your worst nightmare."

The tattooed boy then swooped out of the map room and shut the doors behind him.

As the men at the table watched him leave, a young council member licked his lips, raisng his eyebrows. "Note to self... Never insult the Avatar's wife."


End file.
